


Unsteady (Hold On)

by midillu



Series: Voltron Highschool AU Series [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Anxiety, Anxiety Attacks, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Insecure Keith (Voltron), Keith (Voltron) Angst, Lance (Voltron) Needs a Hug, Latino Lance (Voltron), M/M, Pining Lance (Voltron), Protective Lance (Voltron), Sad Keith (Voltron), Socially Awkward Keith (Voltron), Songfic, midnight cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-20
Updated: 2017-09-11
Packaged: 2018-10-08 06:42:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10380762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/midillu/pseuds/midillu
Summary: Keith has a panic attack/mental breakdown in the middle of the night, and calls Lance for help.





	1. Hold On Part 1- Unsteady

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by the song Unsteady by X Ambassadors.
> 
> TW- Anxiety, depression. I want to note that anxiety and depression are different for everyone who has them. So really, I don't feel like there's a right or wrong. I based a lot of these on my personal experiences, as well as those of some people close to me.

_Hold, hold on,_  
_Hold on to me._  
_'Cause I'm a little unsteady,_  
_A little unsteady_

_Hold, hold on,_  
_Hold on to me._  
_'Cause I'm a little unsteady,_  
_A little unsteady._

* * *

Keith couldn't breathe. His chest was tight, his lungs burned, and he couldn't help the intense panic flooding his body. He practically fell out of bed, desperate to get out, to get _out._ He couldn't see, it was dark. It was hard to breathe. He managed to get to the light switch, trying to call out to Shiro, to anyone. He couldn't make his voice work though, all he managed was a pathetic whimper. Keith was _scared._

After flipping on the light, he managed to retain some level of rational thinking. Then he remembered, Shiro wasn't home. He had been invited to go with Matt to the midnight showing of a nerd movie that Keith had had no interest in, and had planned to just crash at the Holts' place for the night. So that meant Pidge had gone with them. Okay. So he's alone. Keith couldn't breathe, again.

Who could he call? He managed to find his phone, still on his desk, and tried to press the power button with trembling fingers. His vision became blurry, as tears of frustration welled up, making it even harder to get the stupid thing to turn on.

He wiped his eyes furiously when he succeeded, trying to be able see his contact screen enough that he could decide who to call. Of course, it's not like he has very many contacts. He already knew his only other option, as he didn't really know Hunk well enough yet to call him, though he didn't want to call them. But he couldn't bother Shiro. He was having fun. He had been planing this with Matt for the last week, and who was Keith to mess things up for him? Shiro worried about him enough as it was. No, he couldn't give Shiro any more stress.

He sighed, turning his phone off, trying to figure out if he could just try going back to bed or something. He got his answer in the form of an indescribable, constricting fear crawling its way up his throat. _No,_ he decided, _I have to call him._ He crawled back into bed, taking his phone with him, trying desperately to ignore any and all thoughts of doubt creeping up into his mind at the thought of calling Lance, and failing miserably.

_What if he laughs?_

_What if he thinks I'm crazy?_

_What if he never talks to me again?_

_What if he starts treating me differently?_

_What if he starts making fun of me?_

_What if he tells everyone else?_

_What if they stop liking me?_

Keith bit back a strangled sob, he had to stop doing this to himself. It wasn't helping. It was making things worse, but he couldn't stop. The panic, the stress of the past week, his fears and insecurities, they were trying to consume him. He needed... something. He was about to stand up, his body trying to switch to autopilot, when he got ahold of himself.

Before he lost his nerve, he hit the call button. He listened to the dial tone, and wondered if Lance was even awake. The doubts were starting to creep up again, when he heard the familiar click, signaling that someone had picked up.

"Keith?" He sounded confused. Oh, of course; it's fucking 2:30 am. Keith sighed, running his fingers through his hair. Before he got up the nerve to speak, Lance was talking again. "It's 2:30, do you need something...?"

This was a bad idea, he should just hang up. Something's going to go wrong, he should just- "I'm not okay!" He blurted, shocked at his own words filling up the silence on both ends of the line. He swallowed the lump in his throat, running his fingers through his hair again. "I'm, god Lance, I'm not okay," his voice cracked towards the end of it, and he couldn't help feeling frustrated with himself.

What was Lance even supposed to say to that? Keith was being weak, and vague on top of that. Why should Lance care? Why should Lance care about him at all? He didn't need to bother trying to decipher Keith's riddles. He's never really been nice to Lance, so why should he- "I'll be there in less than ten. Don't move. It'll be okay." The line clicked off, and Keith was left staring at the phrase flashing on his phone.

_Call ended_

Keith sighed, flopping back down on his bed, trying to get himself together at least a little before Lance arrived. He failed spectacularly. All the 'what ifs' kept circulating through his brain, making his chest feel tighter and tighter, and he could feel an ache in his chest. He knew this ache, it was familiar. It happened whenever he was in emotional pain.

It didn't happen often, and it was probably the reason why he tried his best to remain closed off to others, but whenever it did happen, he couldn't bear it. It hurts worse than physical pain, because _you can't make it go away._ You can't tell your heart to stop hurting. There's no magic potion for that. No antibiotics, no band-aids, no cure. That's not how it works. All you are left with is an emptiness that stems from stress, anxiety, and hurt.

So all Keith could do was wrap his arms around his pillow, and cry. Maybe Lance would come. Maybe he'd save him from his demons. Maybe, for just one night, he could be okay.

* * *

The knock on the door was insistent, and it forced Keith to leave the comfort of his bed. Lance must've remembered the key under the "The Neighbors Have Better Stuff" doormat though, as almost as soon as Keith got his bedroom door open, Lance had thrown open the door to the apartment. They stared at each other for a moment, before Keith lost his balance. Lance jumped forward, barely catching him as they both fell to the hardwood floor.

The tears were in Keith's eyes, down his cheeks, and dripping off his chin, and Lance gently brushed the tears away with the pads of his thumbs. "What's wrong?" He whispered softly, his eyebrows furrowed in worry. "'Cause I swear I'll kill the bastard that made you cry. Only I'm allowed to do that." Lance teased, probably trying to lighten the mood a little.

Keith couldn't help thinking that that was just like Lance, to crack a joke in the middle of a serious moment, and Keith appreciated it. He tried to laugh, but it just came out as a sob, as he cried harder, burying his face in Lance's shoulder. 

"S-sorry," He mumbled into Lance's shirt. 

"It's fine," Lance shifted, pulling Keith into his lap, cradling him and holding him close. "Besides, I bet you've been holding everything together for a long time. It's okay to be unsteady every once in a while. It's okay to let someone else bear your burdens for a bit." Keith choked out a sob at his friend's kind words, and Lance started petting his hair gently. 

"You'll be okay Keith. I've got you." He rocked Keith gently, resting his chin on the raven's head, humming a lullaby. Keith relaxed into the vibrations, as he slowly calmed down. Eventually he stopped crying, but he didn't pull away from Lance. Instead, he cuddled further into him. He was almost asleep, after completely tiring himself out, when Lance spoke gently. 

"Are you alright?" Keith had to think a moment, shifting to look up at Lance for a moment, before hiding his face in Lance's shirt once more. 

"No," he admitted softly, and Lance had to strain to hear him. "But I'm better, thanks to you..." 

He couldn't see Lance's cheeky grin, but he had a feeling it was there. "I'm glad, mullet." The insult had no bite to it, and Keith didn't miss the relief in Lance's tone. "Do you want to talk about it?"

"...Not right now." Keith said, trying to tell Lance that he would, and he was grateful for Lance, but he was too tired to talk after all the crying.

"Alright, how about a movie? We can steal all the blankets and pillows and make a huge pile and sleep right in front of the tv, king of the hill style." Lance grinned, switching gears quickly, and he didn't miss the way Keith's face barely concealed a smile.

"Sure."

* * *

Seven hours later, Shiro arrived home to find not one, but two teenagers passed out on top of a massive, yet comfortable blob of bedding in the living room. He couldn't help but note the fact that they were tangled in each other's arms, Keith cuddled into Lance's chest. Shiro raised an eyebrow, curious as to _how_ in the world _that_ had happened, but he chose not to question it. Instead, he pulled his phone out of his pocket, and took a picture of the sight, proceeding to send it to Matt, Pidge, and Hunk.

Once sent, he headed off to his own room, as you don't get any sleep when you spend an evening at the Holt residence. With the possibility of pranks, explosions, or the examining of any and all information contained on your electronic devices (or a mixture of the above) hanging over your head, it gave you an incentive to stay awake.


	2. Hold On Part 2- Sleep Alone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Takes place the day after Unsteady. Keith and Lance discuss what happened, Lance is an awkward homosexual, and Keith talks about his anxiety.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song is Sleep Alone, by Two Door Cinema Club. Requested by free_fonder
> 
> EDIT: I changed the whole code thing, so it's a lot less dumb now.....

_Oh, hold, hold, hold_

_Hold me close_

_I've never been this far from home_

_Hold, hold, hold me close_

_He sleeps alone_

_He needs no army where he's headed_

_'Cause he knows_

_That they're just ghosts_

_And they can't hurt him if he can't see them, oh_

* * *

When the boys woke up, light was flooding the apartment. Lance was the first one to wake, eyes opening slowly as he glanced around. He noticed a few things almost immediately.

First, this isn't his bedroom.

Second, his arm's asleep. And definitely numb.

Third, there's something warm clutching him.

Fourth,  _holy shit Keith is cute when he sleeps._

Wait... what?

Lance had to do a double take, before he remembered what had occurred the night before. He had been peacefully asleep, his speaker playing relaxing music, with his sleep mask on, when his chest had started vibrating. Apparently, he had left his phone on his chest before falling asleep, forgetting to put it on his nightstand. And good thing too, because Keith was upset. And who was he to ignore the desperate call of his damsel in distress?

So he had hurried over, somehow managing to find clothing that was (probably) clean, and changing out of his pajamas. He had knocked on the door impatiently, worried out of his mind, before he remembered Keith and Shiro left a spare key under the mat. Stereotypical, but handy. Especially considering how derpy and forgetful Shiro could be. And useful when there was a damsel to be saved and time was of the essence. Because it's dangerous to go alone, so-

Okay. He's done.  _Back to the topic at hand_ ; Keith is adorable when he sleeps. Because that deserves another mention. And that is most definitely the truth. Lance looked down at the other male currently cuddled into his chest, a peaceful look on his face. It was really endearing, for a face that usually held some sort of angry/frustrated/stoic expression. There's only one word to describe it.

Beautiful.

Romanticism aside, he didn't think he'd ever seen anything more breathtaking. No homo. Oh, who was he kidding. _**So much homo.**_

He stiffened when he felt the raven shift, and watched him open bleary eyes, with his hands gripping Lance's shirt, still cuddled into him, and he's just so  _precious_.

Lance can't stand it. The urge to kiss him is overwhelming.  _Oh come on, Lance,_ he chastised himself.  _Keep it in your pants for once. Hold it together. Don't hit on him. God, don't hit on him._

He could pinpoint the moment that Keith was hit with the realization of his situation. His eyes widened, his cheeks started to redden, and he froze. And the silence was suffocating. Lance still had his arms around Keith for fuck's sake. They both stared at each other, neither daring to breathe, until they heard a car horn outside. That jerked them out of their trance, and they jumped away from each other, blushing intensely.

Lance cleared his throat, rubbing the back of his neck awkwardly. He was about to speak up, when Keith beat him to the punch.

"Um, are you hungry? I'm sure we've got bacon or something..." Keith didn't meet his gaze, but Lance got the feeling it was more from the mortification of waking up in your best friend's arms, than discomfort from the same circumstance.

"Yeah, sure." They moved to the small kitchen, Keith pulling out different ingredients while Lance rested against the counter, watching.

There was silence between them for a few minutes, until Lance got up the nerve to speak over the sizzling of the bacon and eggs on the stove.

"Hey, Keith?" He got a grunt of acknowledgement, and a quick glance in his direction, giving him enough courage to continue his train of thought. "So... are we going to talk about last night? I mean, we don't have to if you really don't want to, and I won't pry I guess, but I was just wondering..." He drifted off, looking to Keith hopefully.

Keith sighed, and Lance took that as a no. He waited quietly for the food to be done, praying things weren't too awkward between them after all of this was over. It wasn't until they were sitting down on the couch to eat that Keith spoke, poking at his eggs with his fork.

"I have really bad anxiety," he admitted quietly, and Lance turned to face him, food forgotten in his lap. "I'm okay for the most part, with panic attacks now and then, but after it builds up for a while..." Keith trailed off, staring at his fork.

"It's bad," Lance finished, watching Keith nod.

"It's not just the unreasonable and uncontrollable fear and stuff, it's like all my insecurities that I can usually bottle up, kind of come loose and wreak havoc on my mental state. I know it's not real, I know it's not the truth, but it feels like it. It's basically reliving all my mistakes as my brain tells me why no one can love me. Why I'm worthless.

"Usually Shiro is there, and he's learned how to help me and stuff, but he was chilling with Matt last night, and I didn't want to bother him. I know he doesn't mind, he wants to help me and stuff, but I wanted to let him have fun. He's been stressed and he didn't need to be taking care of me on top of that." Keith sighed, leaning back to look up at the ceiling, his head on the headrest of the couch. "I didn't know who else to call..."

"I'm glad I could help," Lance's voice was uncharacteristically quiet, and he placed a reassuring hand on Keith's shoulder. Keith turned his head to look over at Lance, and gave him an almost-smile.

"Hey!" Lance suddenly sat up, turning to Keith almost excitedly. "We should have a code!" Keith looked at him like he was absolutely insane. "Don't look at me like that, I'm serious! Okay, so like, whenever you or I don't really want to be alone, or something is kinda wrong and we need help, we should have some sort of codeword or something so we don't really have to be like, 'hey, my brain is telling me I'm a worthless fuck and I need some help', or 'I'm inexplicably upset right now, and afraid of nothing and everything', or just, 'I need a hug'."

Keith looked thoughtful, before shrugging. "Doesn't sound like a bad idea, what were you thinking?"

"Hm," Lance rested his chin on his hand thoughtfully. "What about the Richter Scale?"

"What?" Keith asked, bemused. "What's that?"

"It's used for measuring the magnitude of earthquakes. So how about this, for our purposes, zero to four mean it's a pretty good day. five to seven mean it's starting to get bad, maybe a change of scenery could be useful, but it's still manageable. Eight to ten are like SOS, it's bad, and you need help. Oh, and you've gotta put an 'RS' after the number, so I know for sure what you're referring to. How's that? Will you be able to remember that?"

"That should work, I think I can remember that," Keith nodded, and Lance settled back down into the couch, satisfied. Neither had spoken for a few minutes when Lance felt a pressure on his shoulder. He looked down, and found that Keith had scooted over to rest his head on Lance's shoulder.

He stared at the raven questioningly, and, as if he could read his mind, Keith spoke up softly. "Just, don't move. I'm tired." Lance found Keith's tsundere tendencies endearing, and was proud of Keith for (basically) admitting he wanted a little comfort, but he didn't tease him for fear of ruining the tender moment and discouraging Keith from trusting him like this in the future.

Lance shifted enough to gently wrap his arm around Keith's shoulders, and they stayed like that for a long time. Of course, they were so lost in their own thoughts that they didn't notice Shiro, who stepped out of his room, hair tousled from sleep, took one look at the two cuddled up on the couch, and turned right back around to go back to bed.


	3. Hold On Part 3- A Little Too Much

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lance and Keith finish a school project, they are Space Nerds™, and Keith finds out how Lance knew what to do during his panic attack.

_Sometimes it all gets a little too much,_

_But you gotta realize that soon the fog will clear up,_

_And you don't have to be afraid, because we're all the same,_

_And we know that sometimes it all gets a little too much,_

* * *

Lance was on the floor, with Keith sprawled out on his bed, where they'd collapsed the second they finished the history project due in... Lance checked his watch. 4 hours. Damn they'd cut it close.

"I hate the Greeks," Keith moaned. Even people with chronic insomnia can hate all-nighters. Noted.

"All of them?" Lance smirked teasingly, even though his sentiments were currently identical.

"All of them," Keith confirmed with a hint of finality, and Lance couldn't bring himself to argue.

"Scoot over," he nudged the lump on his bed, rearranging limbs in order to make enough room for himself.

They laid shoulder to shoulder, looking up at the glow-in-the-dark, childish, accurately placed stars decorating Lance's ceiling.

"How'd we manage to forget such a huge project?" Keith asked disbelievingly, frustrated that this time, the procrastination was completely unintentional.

"Well in our defense, she assigned it  _months_  ago,"

"Weeks ago," Keith corrected

"Same difference," Lance waved his hand dismissively, and Keith couldn't hold back the slight laugh that escaped.

They let silence fall like a blanket over them, content to stay put, and kind of half asleep.

"What's your favorite constellation?" Keith asked suddenly, startling Lance. He took a long time mulling over his answer, long enough that Keith had started to wonder if Lance had even heard him. But Lance spoke up before Keith could ask the question a second time.

"Probably Virgo," he spoke thoughtfully, and Keith turned his head to look at Lance.

"Really? Why?"

"Well, 'The Virgin', am I right?" Lance winked, and Keith rolled his eyes. "No but seriously, do you know the myth behind it?"

Keith shook his head no, getting curious about Lance's reasoning.

"Well, evidently the Greeks-" Keith made a face, but Lance just kept talking. "-associated the constellation Virgo with the goddess of wheat and agriculture, Demeter, who was the mother of Persephone."

"Wait, wasn't Persephone like Hades' wife?"

"Yep," Lance popped the 'p' sound, continuing before Keith got annoyed. "But the really interesting story is how it happened. Long story short, Hades kidnapped Persephone, Demeter searched for help, Zeus was bribed, Demeter let it all go to shit, Zeus decided to help, Persephone ate six pomegranate seeds before she left, so she had to spend six months in the underworld with Hades every year, and Demeter vowed to not let crops grow while her daughter is in the underworld."

"Wow," Keith breathed, processing. "But that still doesn't really answer my question."

"Why it's my favorite?"

"Yeah," Lance was quiet a moment, before he finally answered.

"I guess it's the whole 'mother's love' thing. Demeter loved her daughter so much, and she went to such lengths to save her. I think that that's really cool." Keith nodded, accepting the answer. They sat in silence for a little longer, before Keith asked another question, with more hesitance this time.

"Hey, Lance?"

"Yes, Keith?"

"About the other day..." He trailed off, glancing over at Lance to gauge his reaction. Finding Lance looking back at him, he sat up, looking down at his hands. Lance sat up as well, but didn't speak, giving Keith time to put his thoughts together. "I just, you seemed to know just what to do. Not that I'm complaining! Just, I'm trying to understand how you basically knew exactly what I needed." It was Lance's turn to look down at his hands.

"I guess there's another reason why I like the Virgo constellation." Keith wanted to get upset over the change of subject, but something about Lance's expression stopped him. "I have two younger brothers and a younger sister, plus an older brother and an older sister."

"Middle child?" Keith asked, and Lance laughed dryly.

"Yeah. Except it's more than that. My older siblings and I were born consecutively, my eldest sister was born first, then a year later my older brother was born, then a year later my sister, and me a year after her. But our younger siblings weren't born until a while later. I was five when Emma was born, and seven when my unexpected twin brothers were born. Us older siblings, we helped Mama with the little ones, which was a lot of pressure.

"I was probably closest with Mia, my older sister. We were inseparable for most of our childhood, we played together, danced together, had adventures together, and took care of our younger siblings together. Hunk was always over too, and I remember how excited we'd get when he came over. But anyways, I was an innocent child, so it took me a while to realize that she'd kind of changed.

"See, Mia was always kind of small. I'd outgrown her before I turned eleven, which I teased her about, in a good-natured way of course. What I didn't know, was that she was getting teased for it at school as well, and they weren't as nice. Mia was super smart too, which I admired, but they made fun of." Keith's stomach dropped, having a feeling he knew where this was going.

"She was so strong," Lance's voice caught a little, but he cleared his throat and continued. "She put up with it for years, probably from second or third grade. I was bullied too, for being a loud and obnoxious freak, but I guess I was just better at dealing with it and hiding it. I was getting close to my 12th birthday when I first found her, huddled in a corner in her room, hyperventilating and crying and looking more scared than I had ever seen her. It scared me to say the least. Having no idea what to do, I just sat next to her, with an arm around her shoulder, letting her cry and work through it.

"After that I got up to grab her laptop, and we spent hours googling and researching and stuff, until we knew everything possible about anxiety, and how to combat it, and breathing techniques and  _everything_. We talked about what she thought would help her, and I spent that whole night with her, so she wouldn't be alone, because she asked if I would stay.

"From then on, we were truly inseparable. Hunk got filled in on everything not long after, as he was as much her best friend as he was mine. I ended up telling Daniel, our older brother, about the bullies, and he dealt with them. He's always been big and scary, and football made him incredibly buff, so he was intimidating and convincing, to say the least." Lance chuckled, and Keith smiled as well. "Anyways, we did pretty well, but even Daniel couldn't really protect her from high school. The bullies were smarter about what they did, and there was nothing we could do about it. As the only McClain kid left at our middle school, things got worse for me too.

"The longer it went on, the more I started to believe all the things they were saying to me. I hid it, and a big dorky smile paired with a joke was usually enough to convince my family that I was okay, but it was hard. Comforting Mia when I was close to breaking down myself. I just had to get away.

"When I applied for Voltron Tech with Hunk, things started to get better for Mia, or at least she acted like it. Somewhere deep inside I knew it wasn't really true, but I wanted to believe that she was strong enough to get through it. Besides, it wasn't like she'd be alone. She'd have her family, and me, even though I was farther away than before." Lance sighed, and Keith scooted a little closer, awkwardly trying to be a comfort. "I was so stupid." Keith saw the first tear, and his heart broke.

"Lance, you don't have to talk about it if you don't want to, I wasn't trying to pressure you into-"

"No," Lance interrupted. "I want- no, I need to. Hunk and I still haven't really talked about it." He sighed, inhaled big, and continued. "I got the call from Mama not even two months after I'd moved here. She, she'd hung herself. She'd locked herself in her room, and Daniel found her, after breaking the door down." Lance pressed his lips together, as a few more tears slipped out.

"The funeral was small, Hunk and I went for the weekend, and it was just my family. It was beautiful, I mean, what I could see through my tears that is." Lance tried to make a joke, but the tears running down his face rendered it unsuccessful. "Mia was just as much a space nerd as I am, and she was a Virgo. I always loved the constellation because of her, but now it just has a different meaning I guess." How he still managed to speak through his tears was beyond Keith, but he wrapped his arm around Lance and tried to comfort him as best as he could.

"After the funeral, I kind of fell into a rut. I had no motivation, I spent most days crying, and I rarely emerged, except for food and to attend my classes. I have to admit though, your taunts made me want to one-up you, made me want to work harder, just to get that stupid smirk off your face. You gave me just enough motivation to patch myself up, and push through that rut. So, thank you, I guess."

"You're welcome, I guess," Keith murmured softly. Exhausted, Lance leaned against his shoulder, but his tears didn't stop. Keith gently moved Lance, getting him into bed. He figured he'd get Lance settled and then let himself out, but that idea was tossed out when the Latino boy clung to him like a leech, refusing to let him go. Looking down at the vulnerable, tear-stained face, his resolve crumbled, and he slid in next to the other male. Lance curled into his chest, all four limbs wrapped around his torso, staining Keith's shirt with his tears, tense.

After a few minutes, Keith lifted a hand to gently pet Lance's hair, and that seemed to be the right move, as the other male immediately started to relax. His grip never wavered though, and eventually Keith drifted off, Lance safely in his arms.

* * *

When Hunk walked into the room a few hours later, he froze with shock at the sight. Blankets were falling off the bed, as Keith laid on his back, with Lance practically on top of him, a leg thrown over Keith's hips and an arm wrapped around his chest. Hunk slowly pulled his phone out and took a picture, sending it to Pidge and Shiro before picking up the finished project sitting on Lance's desk, writing a quick note to the two, and slowly turning and walking back out, shutting the door behind him.

Keith and Lance woke up a few hours later, still in the same position, and blushed as they jumped away from each other. Lance proceeded to have a freak-out when he saw the time, while Keith watched, patiently holding Hunk's note in his hand, waiting for Lance to calm down a bit so he could explain that Hunk, the cinnamon roll that he is, had turned their project in for them. They'd never admit it to anyone, but they'd spent the rest of the day in bed, watching movies together, and fighting over just about every aspect of each movie, smiling the entire time.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you guys enjoyed! Let me know what you think, comments make me happy, and (constructive) criticism is strongly encouraged and appreciated!


End file.
